


Your presence

by planfilms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SakuAka, Soft Sakusa, akaashi is an introvert, but still loves him, he thinks akaashi's a coward, jealous sakusa, sakusa in the shower, sakusa knows, who hates human interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planfilms/pseuds/planfilms
Summary: after the msby bj vs schweiden adlers match, sakusa realises how much he misses akaashi
Relationships: sakuaka - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Your presence

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a sakuaka one shot because we need more sakuaka content 
> 
> i am whipped for them

Sakusa Kiyoomi knew his boyfriend was a coward, he knew his boyfriend hated human interaction and he knew his boyfriend would avoid any situation that required that. Sakusa knew all of it, so everytime Akaashi Keiji visited him at any MSBY Black Jackals practice, Sakusa was both happy and surprised. He never expected Keiji to come to any of his games, as there are too many people as Akaashi always stated, but the ex-setter would surprise him every time with his presence there. 

Sakusa had no idea why he would always get surprised when his boyfriend appeared at the door, either at the gym or waiting room, greeting everyone, and having small conversations with Bokuto Koutarou, Keiji’s ex-teammate. But he always did, always. Before every game, Sakusa didn’t really pay much attention to his surroundings, he was usually thinking about game strategies and plays they could do during the match, but after hearing Keiji’s voice, Kiyoomi could only think about his boyfriend watching him serve, spike and block. Sakusa would never say it outloud, but he really wanted to make Akaashi proud to be Sakusa’s boyfriend. 

When Akaashi didn’t appear in the waiting room for MSBY BJ, before the MSBY BJ versus Schweiden Adlers, Sakusa didn’t really realise. It was a big match for the whole team, they needed to concentrate, and Sakusa did. He didn’t realise Akaashi was in the audience either. He was so into the game, nothing else made sense to him anymore. 

Playing this match was exciting, ex-teammates versus ex-teammates, ex-enemies back to back again, and a powerful team MSBY BJ versus a powerful team Schweiden Adlers. Sakusa was excited, he would, of course, want his boyfriend to be there, but what really mattered, in that moment, was the game. 

Winning the game was, indeed, as hard as Sakusa expected, he never once underestimated the opponent during the match, but they did win. And Sakusa was fucking happy. That was when he mostly started thinking about Akaashi Keiji, that was when he wanted Akaashi to see him, that was when Sakusa realised how much he wanted Akaashi to be there and see him, them, win the match. That was when Sakusa realised how much he needed Akaashi Keiji, his boyfriend, to be there for him. 

The whole way back to the waiting room, Sakusa had a strange look on his face that nobody from his team had ever seen, and it kind of made everyone worry.

“What’s with that face, Omi-kun?” Miya Atsumu was the first one to speak to him after they got into the waiting room. He was the closest to Sakusa in the whole team, and he was Sakusa’s friend, his best friend. Sakusa would never admit that to Atsumu’s face. 

“Fuck off.” 

He was tired, that would be Sakusa’s excuse, but everyone was tired, it wouldn’t explain the uncommon look on his face. If he would actually say that, every one of his teammates would start to ask questions and he wasn’t in the mood for that. 

“Missing your boyfriend?” Atsumu continued annoying him, the setter was trying to get an answer out of him. So when Sakusa actually looked at him with a now angry expression, Atsumu was shocked. It was the first time for many things ever since Akaashi and Sakusa got together. It was the first time Sakusa didn’t hit Atsumu when he mentioned Akaashi, the first time he got that angry when Atsumu mentioned Akaashi, the first time he accepted that he missed him, and the first time he actually showed a change in his emotions while thinking about his boyfriend. Out of shock, Atsumu took a step back. “Sorry.” He said, his arms now in the air as a way of showing he surrendered. 

A loud sound made everyone in the room look towards Sakusa and Atsumu. The sound was produced after Sakusa angrily closed his locker, after taking his towel to go get a shower. The room was silent, only Sakusa’s footsteps could be heard. Sakusa being angry at Atsumu wasn’t new to anyone, but he never slammed the locker room so hard to make such a loud noise. 

Sakusa undressed and quickly entered the shower. He regretted slamming the locker door and being so angry at Atsumu, but that man needed to know when to shut up. Sakusa wasn’t in the mood, at all, to keep his not-annoyed face the whole time Atsumu talked that day. Sakusa let the water touch his body. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up. That day, Sakusa experienced another first time as he hated his actions towards Atsumu. He swore to himself he won’t let it happen again, he won’t hate his actions when it came to Atsumu ever again. 

He was angry, he knew he was, but just picturing Keiji’s smile when he would arrive home and tell him they won the game made Kiyoomi calm down. He couldn't understand how another human being could have such an effect on him, but he was happy that human was Keiji and not someone else. Sakusa loved him so much, he could actually feel his heart skipping a beat every time he thought about him. He loved everything the other did and he loved him. Akaashi was the only person that could make Sakusa smile the whole day just by locking their eyes together. If Sakusa was to be honest, he loved the reactions he gave to Keiji too. He knew he was whipped for Akaashi and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed everything when it came to his boyfriend. 

Sakusa washed himself twice while in the shower, without realising. So after thirty minutes, or more, he decided that he was calm enough to get out and go apologise to Atsumu. He wouldn’t have thought to apologise if he didn’t think of Akaashi, but he knew the other would make him apologise anyway, so better now than later. He took his clothes on and made his way back. 

“You were indeed amazing today, Bokuto-san.” 

Sakusa shook his head. He was hearing things, definitely. It wasn’t funny anymore, maybe he needed to see a therapist, his love for Akaashi made him hear his voice everywhere. Sakusa sighed. 

“Right, Akaashi?!” Bokuto called Akaashi’s name the same way he did years and years ago. Bokuto was always extra-excited about things, but it was worse every time Akaashi was with them. Bokuto loved Akaashi too, not the way Sakusa did, but he loved him a lot, and both Akaashi and Sakusa know that. Even after graduating from Fukurodani, the older one was always contacting Akaashi. He was Akaashi’s best friend for more than 7 years, Sakusa learned to ignore the skinship Bokuto usually did, because he knew Akaashi won’t cheat on him with his best friend. But that day it was different. 

When Sakusa finally came into sight, he glared at Bokuto as his hand was over Akaashi’s shoulders. He didn’t growl or say anything, he just made his way to the two best friends and violently took Bokuto’s hand from Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s eyes were now on Sakusa, and Sakusa felt like he was going to melt under his gaze. Sakusa didn’t hear his teammate swearing at him, or Atsumu’s weird laugh. He didn’t see Bokuto move away, or the other people in the room leaving. His eyes were on Akaashi, and Akaashi’s eyes were on him, and it was all that mattered in the moment. 

Sakusa’s heart was failing him, seriously. The moment Sakusa laid his eyes on Akaashi, his heart went crazy. Just as the first time they met. Akaashi’s beauty was indescribable. Sakusa was sure no language had good enough words to describe it. It was annoying. He wanted to tell Akaashi how beautiful he was in his eyes, but he couldn’t, every time he tried he was stuck. It made him go crazy, but he didn’t, he didn’t go crazy because of him. The person that made him go crazy was the same person that kept him sane. How in the world did that make any sense? Sakusa couldn’t understand. 

“Good job.” 

That was all Sakusa needed. It was all he needed that day. He missed him, he missed his lips, he missed his voice, he missed his touch, he just missed Akaashi. Sakusa almost started crying, he was so overwhelmed by emotions, he almost cried. Keiji smiled seeing Kiyoomi’s relaxed expression after hearing his words. His Keiji smiled at him. 

“You did such a good job today, Kiyoomi-kun.” Akaashi continued, his right hand on Sakusa’s left cheek. Sakusa was desperately looking for more closure, but he let Akaashi move on his own will. He didn’t want to rush him, so he just stood there, looking him in the eyes. 

“Let’s go home now, it’s late.” With a smile, Akaashi held his hand. “Take your things and let’s go. I have a present for you.” 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
